


5 times Aaron was caught under the mistletoe

by jamesm97



Series: 21 Days of Robron Christmas Fics [17]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe, Woolpack, pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: The first time he was ever caught under the mistletoe he was eleven, he’d just started having visits with his mother it was 2003 and he was a moody little toe rag, trying to push down so much hurt it resulted in anger towards everyone, it was in the café and bob and Viv had put mistletoe around the place.





	5 times Aaron was caught under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smittenwithsugden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under The Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036566) by [smittenwithsugden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden). 



> This was another mistletoe related fic that was inspired by smittenwithsugden

1st & 2nd time

The first time he was ever caught under the mistletoe he was eleven, he’d just started having visits with his mother it was 2003 and he was a moody little toe rag, trying to push down so much hurt it resulted in anger towards everyone, it was in the café and bob and Viv had put mistletoe around the place.

It was Pearl that he was caught under the mistletoe with for the first time, she’d laughed so hard and leaned down a little bit to plant a wet sloppy kiss on his cheek his mother smirking behind her hands.

“Get off me ya old bad ya breath stinks” Aaron had told her his voice breaking in the middle as he scrubs his face of the slobber that Pearl had just left on his face her happy smile had suddenly turned sour like she’s just got a massive whiff of some stinky cheese.

“How rude, I was just having a bit of a joke, kids these days” She practically roared.

“Let’s be honest you have had about five coffees today your breath probably isn’t the best” Viv had laughed behind the counter luckily Viv’s comment had made Pearl focus her attention on Bob’s gobby wife instead of the insults Aaron had just made to her.

“She was only having a laugh it’s just mistletoe” Chas hisses grabbing his hand and pulling him to the door to get him out before he can cause any more trouble his next comment made her stop pausing with laughter.

“What’s her misty toes got to do with anything?” Aaron had asked her his face scrunching in confusion.

“No love Mistletoe” She laughs looking up and not surprisingly it’s above the door where they’re standing now “See that?” She points up “It’s called Mistletoe it’s this little plant that comes out at Christmas and people put it up and then when two people meet underneath it they have a little kiss like this” She tells him leaning down and planting about twenty kisses all over his face no doubt getting that red lipstick of hers all over his face.

“Ger off me” Aaron moans pushing his mother off him his second official mistletoe kiss was just as unwanted as the first even if the attention his mother was giving him made some of the inside anger he was feeling inside him dissipate for a second a second that he was almost tempted to break down in tears and beg her never to let him go back to his dads house again but then he remembers when she abandoned him and he put his walls back up again.

He stormed out the café scrubbing his face his mother rushing to try and catch up with him questioning why he was such a moody git when she was only trying to have a laugh and a little fun with him.

3rd time

The third time that Aaron was kissed under the mistletoe he was happy for once it was before the worst couple of years of his life before the car crash that changed not only his life but ended another.

Jackson was happy dancing on the dance floor obviously had too much to drink in Bar West, Aaron just watched him getting jealous every time someone tried to go up and dance with his boy… with his Jackson.

Using the word was still new to him still feels wrong somehow even though everyone knows who he is and accept him for it.

Jackson disappears to the toilet then he’s back three minutes later dancing his way back to Aaron doing a twirl making some jazz hands laughing showing a small green sprig in his hands.

“Stole it from the doorway of the gents” Jackson smirks moving closer and putting it in the air above them both.

It was Aaron that initiated this kiss something that he didn’t do a lot of the time still feeling awkward strangers seeing him kissing another bloke but he’s so happy at the moment he doesn’t care he kisses him and it’s not a short one either.

The mistletoe falls to the floor as Jackson deepens the kiss until they both have no choice but to pull away gasping for breath.

“Back to Emmerdale?” Aaron questions smirking at the lustful look Jackson gives him in return.

“Definitely” 

Aaron picked up the sprig of Mistletoe off the floor and puts it in his pocket before rushing off to catch up to the stumbling Jackson.

4th time

The fourth time Aaron was kissed under the mistletoe it was a fleeting thing, it was the 6th December 2014 Aaron was sat in the pub trying to ignore everyone in the village being all festive, trying to not feel guilty about sleeping with Robert not one day before.

“Oy misery guts I thought you were gonna help me out yesterday hang the Christmas lights outside the pub?” Chas asks coming into his view putting a pint in front of him but the scowl on her face wasn’t worth the free pint today.

“They’re up now aren’t they what are you moaning for?” Aaron fires back.

“They’re only up because I paid or Zac and Sam to put all the deccys up” She snipes.

“Oh, so you’re not moaning about me not putting them up your moaning about having to pay for them to be put up? I was busy with work alright can’t drop everything just because you want a set of lights stringing up” Aaron moans standing up and rushing out the door.

He bumps into Chrissy in the doorway his guilt instantly igniting as he remembers her husband to be’s naked body from yesterday.

“Ah hold on you” She tells him and his heart leaps out his chest as she comes towards her the scowl on her face means she obviously knows what happened she’s going to try and deck him.

“What? I didn’t do anything” He tells her trying to dodge out of her way.

“Yeah you did you crossed me” She tells him.

“Crossed you?” 

“Yeah crossed my path now we must kiss” She tells him in a theatrical way her father behind her chuckling as Chrissy leans forward and plants a kiss on his cheek, Aaron’s stunned as she does it but he notices the stupid sprig of Mistletoe hanging above the entrance to the pub his breath comes out in a rush as he realises she doesn’t know anything.

“Oh mistletoe” He fake laughs keeping up the nice guy charade he’s played with the White family ever since they came into town “Didn’t know what you were going on about there” Aaron laughs awkwardly rubbing the back on his neck nervously.

She laughs batting his shoulder “It’s a shame I’m taken and you play the other side, you look cute when you blush” She tells him before going into the pub when her brat starts complaining about hunger.

5th time

The fifth time he was kissed was again in the pub it was Christmas Eve and he was working a shift in the pub for his mum, her and Charity had taken Vic and Marlon off for a works night out in Leeds for some reason leaving Aaron alone on one of the busiest nights of the year.

“Hang on I’m serving” He shouts to a drunk Zac who’s banging his tankard on the bar waiting for service.

“Serving like a snail lad pick up the pace” Zac counters.

“For god sake” Robert huffs out he stands taking off his blazer and walking round the bar he starts serving Zac taking the money and putting it in the till.

He starts serving Layla when Aaron finally speaks up.

“What are you doing?” 

“Helping what does it look like? Zac’s right you’ve got the serving skills of a snail” Robert laughs handing over Layla’s vodka and orange with a smile.

“Don’t expect to get paid” Aaron tells him.

“It’s called a favour Aaron” Robert tells him turning his full smile in Aaron’s direction.

“Well me working here was supposed to be a favour for me mum but I’m charging her double time for tonight £15 an hour I think my feet are bleeding” Aaron moans.

“The job you do and your moaning about serving booze to this lot?” Robert laugh taking Rodney’s money for the Whisky.

“I’ve done a seven-hour shift at the yard and now I’m doing this I haven’t even had tea yet and doesn’t look like I’m getting out of here any time soon” Aaron moans.

They work in tandem serving everyone even getting to sit down for a little while, whilst everyone gets dirty rotten drunk.

He finally has enough by the time he’s had to split up an almost fight between Doug and Eric.

“Right that’s it you two out now the rest of ya, finish your drinks were closed get out Merry Christmas go home to your families, and you two are paying for those glasses” He shouts to the pub the last bit directed at Doug and Eric before rushing them out.

When he goes back in Robert’s cleaning up the ten glasses Doug and Eric broke, all the mess over a flaming horse race or something.

They quickly push people out the door, Robert surprisingly cleaning up for once considering he’s never cleaned a day in his life or at least he’s never cleaned in front of Aaron.

Aaron cashes up putting it in the safe as Robert cleans all the glasses off the table.

“That’ll do Rob I’m not doing another thing tonight…” Aaron shouts from the backroom as he rushes into the bar slamming into Robert who was coming back to check on him or something.

“God your like a creeping Jesus” Aaron chuckles grabbing Robert’s shoulder to stop himself from falling on the floor.

“Why’d your mum put that there?” Robert asks looking up to the door frame a frown on his face.

Aaron looks up himself the mistletoe above the door seems to be mocking them “It was Vic actually” Aaron sighs moving his head to look at Robert again, Robert did the same and it occurs to him that they’re standing nose to nose and Aaron’s hand is still gripping Robert’s shoulder.

Aaron feels more than sees Robert shrug his shoulders “Tradition and all that” Robert tells him as he moves closer to peck Aaron on the cheek pulling away with a giant smile on his face.

Something inside him switches and he inches forward his lips attaching to Roberts it’s just a touch of lips but the promise is there.

“Please don’t do that” Robert says pulling away turning his back on Aaron.

“Why?” Aaron asks his voice low.

“I can’t take kissing you again and not getting to do it every day it’s not fair” Robert tells him moving to put glasses in the dishwasher under the bar.

“Leave it” Aaron tells him grabbing the wine glass out of Robert’s hand sloshing the wet liquid onto Robert’s white shirt he moves into Robert’s space again and kisses him on the lips.

“What is it you want from me? You told me that we couldn’t be together Aaron” 

“This is me saying we can start again we can take it slow if that’s what you want?” Aaron asks.

“All I want for Christmas is you Aaron” Robert tells him smirking laughing when the smile on Aaron’s face is wiped off.

“That was so cheesy, I’ve changed my mind” Aaron says the smile comes back onto his face though and within seconds him and Robert are choking on laughter.

Robert moves forward tentatively silently asking Aaron with his eyes if it’s okay to kiss him but Aaron does it for him and within seconds Robert’s hands are covering Aaron’s face framing it as they kiss deeply Robert expressing how much he’s missed Aaron in that one kiss.

He may have only been kissed five times under the mistletoe but it’s clear the only person he ever wants to kiss under it is Robert always and forever.


End file.
